


Evil Spirits All Over!? Revisited

by Kelette



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelette/pseuds/Kelette
Summary: Kazuya and John return to the old schoolhouse at Mai's school by the Principal's request. There, John offers an alternative explanation to the supernatural events that plagued the old schoolhouse.





	Evil Spirits All Over!? Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Naru isn't an easy character to write. Please feel free to leave concrit!

Kazuya Shibuya walked on the school grounds, surveying the start of construction. Where the old schoolhouse once stood, the area had been blocked off for the beginning of a new schoolhouse, the old rubble finally cleared away. The principal had thanked him for his efforts and asked him to make sure there were no more hauntings before they started construction.

Since the schoolhouse had never been haunted in the first place, Kazuya didn’t have much to do.

“Should I perform an exorcism for show?” asked John.

“No,” Kazuya replied. “I think it will be more reassuring if we tell them there are no spirits here. Besides, that’s the truth.”

John nodded and returned to observing grounds. Then he spoke. “Naru, I’ve been wondering…”

Kazuya withheld a sigh at the sound of his nickname, courtesy of Mai. It sounded so much like Noll, it was a painful reminder every time someone spoke it out loud. The worst part was that it had spread so quickly amongst his acquaintances. “What is it?” he asked after he realized John had trailed off.

He had invited John to come with his to the schoolhouse out of respect for the foreigner. Although Kazuya was born Japanese, he’d spent most of his life abroad and he wanted to acknowledge John’s attempt to navigate a completely foreign country. John’s personality was calming and he was observant rather than flashy.

“We decided that Mai’s classmate, Kuroda, was responsible for the supernatural occurrences here at the schoolhouse, right?”

“That’s right,” Kazuya agreed. He felt a shred of concern that the levelheaded John would  
suddenly propose that the place had been haunted after all.

“I was thinking about the criteria that proved that she was the culprit and I started to wonder if it wasn’t her.”

Kazuya sighed. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well, you said it was her loneliness, her desire to fit in… right?”

“Right.”

“Don’t you think all of those things apply to Mai?”

Kazuya looked up sharply. “To Mai?”

John nodded. He held up one finger. “Mai must have been a little lonely, with both of her parents gone. The continued presence of supernatural occurrences ensured that we spiritualists would stick around to investigate. Plus Mai is a little empathic, if she responded to her classmate’s concern about the absence of spirits. But most importantly, the test at the end, when you implanted an idea into our minds about moving the chair…”

Kazuya’s eyes widened. “Mai was included in the test.”

John nodded. “We know Mai has psychic powers, but they didn’t properly manifest until she started working for you. She might have been subconsciously acting out.”  
Kazuya crossed her arms and surveyed the clear ground. He had discreetly left a note for the construction workers about the situation of the ground. Hopefully they would build a new schoolhouse with the structural strength to resist any problems.

“It’s frustrating to think I didn’t notice if my assistant was the cause.”

“Didn’t you?” John asked.

“I just said that I didn’t.”

“But, Naru…. I used to wonder why you picked Mai to be you assistant.”

“She broke my camera.”

“It was insured,” John said. “Most people wouldn’t asked an accident prone student to be their backup assistant. I’m sure you had other resources to call on. Don’t you think there was something else that called you to Mai?”

Kazuya purposefully avoided eye contact with John. Ever since he revealed his psychic powers, the others kept suspecting him of being more spiritually aware than he was. Kazuya earnestly tried not to use his powers, now that he couldn’t fully control them. He desperately missed his brother’s presence. 

There had been something about Mai, when he first met her telling ghost stories after school. Something about her aura that reminded Kazuya of his brother. Secretly he knew that was it, that was the reason why he ultimately hired her to be his assistant. As time went on he grew to appreciate her on her own, but that aura had been the initial factor.

Had Mai Taniyama been the culprit responsible for their schoolhouse troubles?

“Regardless, it’s too late to prove anything now. The case was closed and the schoolhouse collapsed,” Kazuya said.

“I guess so,” John agreed amiably. He probably wouldn’t bring up the questions again. 

The two spiritualists turned their back on the spiritless grounds to report back to the principal.


End file.
